encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Encantadia (2016)
Encantadia is an upcoming Filipino fantasy television series to be broadcast by GMA Network. It is dubbed as the modern ''requel (retelling-sequel) to the 2005 fantasy series [[Encantadia (2005-2006 Series)|'''Encantadia]]. The show is set to air on July 18, 2016 on the network's GMA Telebabad block replacing Poor Señorita, and also to be aired worldwide via GMA Pinoy TV. The new sang'gres, keepers of the four gems, were revealed on April 4, 2016. Kylie Padilla will play the role of Amihan, Alena will be portrayed by Gabbi Garcia, Sanya Lopez is Danaya while Glaiza de Castro takes on the role of Pirena. Dingdong Dantes who originally portrayed as King Ybrahim/Ybarro returns in the requel to take on the role as Amihan's father, Raquim while Sunshine Dizon who originally portrayed Pirena also returns to take on a big role as Adhara the former Queen of Lireo before Mine-a. Production On November 5, 2015, Atty. Felipe Gozon, the chairman and CEO of GMA Network Inc. finally announced, during a GMA Network Press Confrence, the most awaited remake of the hit 2005 fantasy series Encantadia as part of the network's program line-up for 2016. On January 6, 2016 director Mark A. Reyes posted on his Instagram account that he will return as the director of the ground-breaking telefantasya. It was revealed the following month that Primetime Queen and Dingdong Dantes' wife, Marian Rivera will play the role of Ynang Reyna ''Mine-a, the Queen of Lireo who is originally played by Dawn Zulueta. It will serve as the comeback series of Rivera after giving birth to her daughter Maria Letizia. Klea Pineda and Migo Adecer will also join the cast as part of their prize when they were named as the Ultimate Male and Female Survivors of ''StarStruck VI. On April 4, 2016, the four new sang'gres of Encantadia were revealed live on 24 Oras. Amihan, the keeper of the wind gem, originally played by Iza Calzado, will be portrayed by Kylie Padilla. Gabbi Garcia takes on the role of Alena, the keeper of the water gem, who was originally played by Karylle. Newcomer Sanya Lopez is Danaya, the youngest of the sisters and the keeper of the earth gem, played by Diana Zubiri in the original series. Glaiza de Castro will be the keeper of the gem of fire, Pirena, originally played by Sunshine Dizon. Other cast members also appeared after the announcement, but their specific characters were not yet identified. Development The characters in Encantadia has been updated from the original series as well as the maps between, Adamya, Lireo, Sapiro and Hathoria and gains their own symbol. The Sapirians are designed to resemble a ninja while the Hathors are wearing as masked assassins. In character designs, Minea's warrior form is similar to Lira's warrior form in the original series and the costume designs of the four new sang'gres' warrior forms had made a drastic change to their original appearance and Raquim's appearance in the requel had made him identical to King Ibrahim's appearance in Etheria and Encantadia: Pag Ibig Hanggang Wakas due to their similar crown and appearance. The four gems however had minor changes which it resembles a sphere in the original series as it changes into a different shape except for the water gem. The fire gem is now in a tear-shaped, the wind gem is now in a crystal-shaped, the water gem remains in sphere-shaped and the earth gem is now in an oblong-shaped. In the first teaser of the requel, the sang'gres are seen in their princess forms as Glaiza De Castro, Kylie Padilla and Sanya Lopez are earlier seen in the Chika Minute segment in 24 Oras where they try on their character's primary gowns for the series. Adhara's appearance in the requel is identical to Pirena in the original series when she became the temporary Queen of Lireo as well as showing the same antagonistic side as her original character. Difference between the Original and the Requel NOTE: There are some spoilers in these differences between the original and the requel. *New characters have been added: Adhara, Amihan (I), Ades, Alira Naswen, Jigs, Choleng, Berto and Pako. **Although Pako is a new character, he's Apek's replacement. *Diwani, a title for the young Sang'gres, came from GMA Network's defunct fantasy drama The Last Prince. *In the original series Emre cursed Arde and Ether because they fell in love with each other. In the requel, Emre cursed Arde and Ether because they conspired against him, due to the fact that Emre is being worshiped more by the Encantados rather than Emre and Arde in which made the two jealous. *In the requel Emre and Arde are not siblings. *In the requel Arde is the guardian of the Balaak instead of the Limbo. *The Brilyantes are no longer an item when they first appeared unlike in the original series where they were merely stones. *Minea has a sibling who had the same name as her second daughter Amihan but in the original series, she does not have a sibling. * The battle between Raquim and Hagorn is in the mines at night. In the requel, it's the same as in the original but they fight in a stormy rain at night. And also the chasing scene is in the village. *Cassiopeia isn't banished yet by Emre upon dividing the hope gem. *Cassiopeia now has an armor. *In the original series Raquim is the one who killed Arvak. In the requel, Asval is the one who killed Arvak, thus he convinces Hagorn that Raquim is the one who killed Arvak, signalling that Asval would be the ally to the Hathors. *In the original series, Mayne, the queen of Sapiro was ambushed only by Hathors. In the requel Agane was with the Hathors who ambushed the queen. *In the original series, Ybrahim is the only Encantado with Sapirian blood to survive the war of Sapiro and Hathoria. In the requel, few Sapirian soldiers managed to survive the war. *In the original, Asval didn't appear to join in the war of Sapiro and Hathoria due to the fact that he's a traitor. In the requel, Asval appears to join in the war of Sapiro/Lireo and Hathoria before becoming a traitorous Sapirian after Arvak's death. *In the original, there were two (or three, in Book 3's case) keys to the portal of Asnamon and they were in the form of medallions. In the requel, there is only one key and it is in the form of a bracelet that transforms into a key when activated. *In the original, Hathors cannot be seen by humans when they're in the world of mortals, but when some humans are able to enter into the world of Encantadia, they're able to see Hathors as well . In the requel, few humans are able to see the invading Hathors during the invasion and battle between Hagorn and Raquim. *In the original, Ether is voiced and portrayed by actress (Angel Aquino). In the requel, Ether is voiced by male voice actor. *In the original, Hagorn, Arvak and Agane's faces are always face-painted and Hathorian soldiers are covered with their grotesque helmets. In the requel, Hathorians' appearances were human-like and have no face paints. When Minea unleashes the curse upon Hathoria, their appearances are altered into monstrous and hideous forms. And later when Hagorn meets Ether, the Bathaluman gives him powers, thus, changing him and, eventually Agane, into face-painted individuals. *In the Book 3 of the original series, Hagorn and Ether met after the Bathaluman revives the fallen Hathorian king to join forces with Avria and Arkrey. In the requel, Hagorn and Ether meet and she gives him powers to make Hagorn and the Hathors stronger, altering Hagorn's appearance with face-paint. *In the original series, Raquim's body is just evaporated when he died. In the requel, his body was brought back to Encantadia and was given an appropriate burial. *In the original, Imaw has taught by Lira the modern language from human world. In this requel, Amihan teaches Imaw the modern language from human world after Raquim's death. *In the original, Gurna was the only one who told Pirena about Hagorn being Pirena's father until it is confirmed to Pirena that Hagorn is her father in the final episode. In the requel, only Ades knew the real father of Pirena that's why she has to tell to Agane and Hagorn that Pirena is his daughter in order for him to spare Pirena from Agane. *In the original, Pirena is conceived out of a deception. Hagorn took the appearance of Raquim and slept with Mine-a and that is what conceived Pirena. In the requel Hagorn was engaged with Mine-a even though she loves Raquim and from there Pirena got conceived. *In the original, the engagement between Hagorn and Mine-a didn't push through because Mine-a escaped with Raquim. In the requel, the engagement didn't push through because Mine-a chose to be the Queen of Lireo instead of marrying Hagorn. *In the original, Asval carries his battle axe as his personal weapon. In the requel, he uses bow and arrow. *In the original, the four Sang'gres were only playing hide and seek until they grown up and didn't shown to have them trained. In the requel the four Sang'gres are being trained by Aquil, however they four quickly ran away, via teleport, and they are all running together until they appear to be grown up. *In the requel, the Hathors now have guns aside from their swords. *In the requel, the Hathors also have their battle airships aside from the Diwatas. *In the original series, only Etherian soldiers have their shields while the soldiers of Sapiro (with an exception of Raquim who only has his shield) and Lireo didn't have. In the requel, soldiers of Sapiro and Lireo have their shields. Cast and characters Main cast *'Glaiza de Castro' as Sang'gre Pirena, the keeper of the gem of fire. The wisest and most ambitious, Pirena has groomed herself into becoming the next Queen of Lireo, bearing in mind that it is her birthright being firstborn. Like her element, she is known to be fiery in battle. But more often than not, her emotions erupt and get the best of her. Such was the case when her sister, Amihan, was crowned the next Queen of Lireo; Pirena abandonded her family and kingdom, vowing that in her return she will dethrone her sister and become queen. In battle, Pirena unleashes the wrath of her long sword "Baga" and her short sword, "Siklab". *'Kylie Padilla' as Sang'gre [[Amihan (2016 series)|'Amihan']], the keeper of the wind gem. The second daughter of Queen Mine-a, she was raised by her father, Raquim, in the world of the mortals. Her father, being a skilled swordsman, taught her how to properly utilize a sword making her the most-skilled in the art of combat among the four sisters. Her humility, sound mind and elegance are some of the key factors why she was chosen as the next Queen of Lireo. Her father's sword won Amihan countless battles and it is that same sword she will use to avenge her father. *'Gabbi Garcia' as Sang'gre [[Alena (2016 series)|'Alena']], the keeper of the water gem. She is considered as tenderhearted and the kindest of the four sisters. Blessed with such a beautiful voice, Alena can captivate anyone with her lullabies and croons, but as well, paralyze or kill. Aware that a Queen of Lireo is wife and lover only of the kingdom and its inhabitants, it never became her dream to rule. The only desire of her heart is to find true love, which she finds in Ybarro. Aside from her voice, Alena brandishes a pilum named "Agos" as her weapon. *'Sanya Lopez' as Sang'gre Danaya, the youngest of the sisters and the keeper of the earth gem. Danaya has a strong and feisty personality that often gets her into trouble and arguments with her sisters, especially the eldest, Pirena. Despite her playful character, her loyalty to the throne and the laws of Lireo is absolute. Able to communicate with the flora and fauna surrounding her, she is aided by them in different circumstances and even in battle. Among the four sisters, only she holds the ability to heal. She is known to wield a pair of arnis in battle. Supporting cast *'Marian Rivera '''as 'Reyna Mine-a' *'Dingdong Dantes as '''Prinsipe Raquim *'Rocco Nacino' as Aquil *'Ruru Madrid' as Ybarro/Prinsipe Ybrahim *'John Arcilla' as Hagorn *'Migo Adecer' as Anthony *'Klea Pineda' as Muyak *'Rochelle Pangilinan' as Agane *'Pancho Magno' as Hitano *'Vaness del Moral' as Gurna *'Christian Bautista' as Apitong *'Carlo Gonzales' as Muros *'Buboy Villar' as Wantuk *'Enzo Pineda' as Apek *'Solenn Heussaff' as [[Cassiopeia|'Cassiopeia']] *'Mikee Quintos' as Lira/Milagros *'Kate Valdez' as Mira *'Noel Urbano' as '''Imaws voice' *'Ana Feleo' as Ades *'Leandro Baldemor' as Dado *'Ryan Eigenmann' as Berto *'Angelu de Leon' as Amanda *'Sunshine Dizon' as [[Adhara|'Adhara']] *'Max Collins' as [[Amihan (Mine-a's sister)|'Amihan']] *'James Teng' as Pakô *'Kyle Manalo' Category:Series Category:Encantadia Category:Pages need expansion